Huntik Academy
by lacrimosa ex favilla
Summary: Many years have passed since the Huntik team saved the world. Now there are academies all around the world to train seekers. However there is a certain academy created from the Huntik Foundation and it's called: "Huntik Academy". ACCEPTING OCS! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Huntik Academy**

**Chapter 1**

Many years have passed since the Huntik team saved the world. Now there are academies all around the world to train seekers. However there is a certain academy created from the Huntik Foundation and it's called: "Huntik Academy". That's where our story takes place. It starts with a fifteen years old teen named Thomas Casterwill. Thomas had an oval face, light brown eyes, arching light brown eyebrows, an aquiline nose, thin red lips and a pale skin, and light brown hair with short bang. He usually wears a black shirt and jeans, fingerless gloves and black and white trainers.

Huntik Academy was created to train all newfound seekers. Thomas was one of them. Unlike the other new seekers in the academy that were casually found, Thomas was sent there from his family; the well known Casterwills who were descendants of the first seeker ever. He could use many spells but he never had bonded with a titan. The first test in the academy was the bonding with a titan.

(Thomas' POV)

I was trained from the Casterwills since I was seven. However they had never taught me something about how the outside world would be. That's why I loved the fact that I would go to the academy. The academy was located in the northern part of the Pacific Ocean. It was quite a long flight since my mansion was located in Venice.

When I arrived there, they took me to my room. That's where my test would take place. They had placed five amulets on top of my bed. I had to choose one and try to bond with that titan. I didn't know why but it seemed like one of the amulets was calling me so I picked it up. Bonding with that Titan was easy and from the process I learned it was a Sabriel. The man next to me took away the other amulets and put a Holotome in front of me.

"No thanks; Cyphercall!" a Cypherdex appeared in my hands. I checked the amulet.

"Name: Sabriel

Attack: 3

Defence: 2

Type: Draco-Titan Warrior

Size: Average

Special Ability: Unaffected by injury"

_I know this was a short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be way longer. Please send your OCs to the forum with the same name as this story. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Huntik Academy**

**Chapter 2**

_**Even though it says chapter 2 it's actually the extended version of chapter 1.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik, I only own Thomas.

Many years have passed since the Huntik team saved the world. Now there are academies all around the world to train seekers. However there is a certain academy created from the Huntik Foundation and it's called: "Huntik Academy". That's where our story takes place. It starts with a fifteen years old teen named Thomas Casterwill. Thomas had an oval face, light brown eyes, arching light brown eyebrows, an aquiline nose, thin red lips and a pale skin, and light brown hair with short bang. He usually wears a black shirt and jeans, fingerless gloves and black and white trainers.

Huntik Academy was created to train all newfound seekers. Thomas was one of them. Unlike the other new seekers in the academy that were casually found, Thomas was sent there from his family; the well known Casterwills who were descendants of the first seeker ever. He could use many spells but he never had bonded with a titan. The first test in the academy was the bonding with a titan.

(Thomas' POV)

I was trained from the Casterwills since I was seven. However they had never taught me something about how the outside world would be. That's why I loved the fact that I would go to the academy. The academy was located in the northern part of the Pacific Ocean. It was quite a long flight since my mansion was located in Venice.

When I arrived there, they took me to my room. The Academy was a gigantic building in a U form and entirely built with red tiles. My room was bigger than I thought. It wasn't as big as the one back in Venice, but it was fine. It had a king sized bed in the far left corner and there was a wardrobe in the other side. There was a table in the middle of the room and a door next to the bed. There was a big window lighting the room. That's where my test would take place. They had placed five amulets on top of my bed. I had to choose one and try to bond with that titan. I didn't know why but it seemed like one of the amulets was calling me so I picked it up. Bonding with that Titan was easy and from the process I learned it was a Sabriel. The man that took me to my room took the other amulets and left.

"Cyphercall!" a Cypherdex appeared in my hands. I checked the amulet.

"Name: Sabriel

Attack: 3

Defence: 2

Type: Draco-Titan Warrior

Size: Average

Special Ability: Unaffected by injury"

"Interesting; you got the same first titan like your mom did." There was a man standing behind me. I was so happy that I had bonded with a titan that I hadn't noticed Uncle Lucas enter the room.

"You've told me many stories about her and dad."

"Your parents were the best of the best. And very soon you'll follow their steps and become as great as they were, or maybe even greater. Anyways, the reason I came here for is to give you a couple of gifts from the Casterwills."

"You've given me everything I've needed. I don't want anything else."

"I think you'll like these gifts. The first one is a titan. A titan all the Casterwills should have." He took an amulet from his pocket and gave it to me. I didn't even have to try to bond with it. It was like we were made for each other.

"Feyone…" That was the name of the titan.

"It's not a very rare titan, but it can immediately bond with a Casterwill. Now the second gift," he took a ring from his other pocket and gave it to me. "That's your mother's wedding ring."

"It's an amulet but I can't feel the titan inside."

"It's not an amulet. It's a simple wedding ring."

I put the ring inside the Cypherdex. After thanking my uncle for his gifts, he left. I unpacked and waited until they would announce the beginning of the year. I didn't have to wait much. A woman came and took me to the auditorium. There were so many new seekers like me but I couldn't really believe it. They had given me a spot in the front row. I guess it was because of my bloodline but I didn't really care.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Harrison Fears. I'm this year's headmaster. For the Seekers that have come back to the Academy, I'd like to say welcome back. For those who are new, I promise you're going the best year of your life. Now, whoever is knowledgeable of his powers can go on a mission with a partner. The others will take a list lessons and then go on a mission. I'll call your names and then you'll come up here and decide what you want."

A group of mysterious men were standing in front of a gigantic blue crystal inside a cave.

"This is one of the last portals remaining sir."

"It took me a life time to find these amulets. I'm not going to hold back. Gentlemen, today you're going to witness the summoning of the strongest Titan that has ever existed."

All the men but one made a few steps behind.

"Let's begin. Move the sky, Legendary Titan of Spirit Tao!" the men was wearing three rings. The one with a blue orb shined and the gigantic crystal started shake. A tall, ghostly being that was floating on top of a cloud of energy came out from the crystal. He possessed blue, liquid-like skin. The gem on its forehead and the gown around his waist gave the Titan a regal appearance.

"It works!" one of the men shouted.

"Move the earth, Legendary Titan of Body Behemoth!" the ring with a green orb shined and this time an enormous hippopotamus standing on two feet and caring a gigantic globe in its back appeared.

"You're amazing sir!"

"Move the people between, Legendary Titan of Mind Araknos!" this time, the ring with the red orb shined and a large spider-like creature with a red coloration, numerous red eyes, an exposed brain, large fangs, and eight limbs came from the crystal.

"One more and we'll rule the world!"

"I've been waiting for this moment for so many years," the men took a big round amulet from his pocket and raised it on the air. "Grant my wishes, Legendary Titan of Immortality Overlos!" the three Legendary Titans gathered around the crystal and started to complete a ritual. Soon, a large Titan with six eyes, a flaming head, golden armor, and a shield resembling its amulet, a spear and wings came out from the crystal. Before anyone could say or do something a gigantic symbol surrounded the area.

"The Casterwills…" Overlos was sucked into the crystal, while Araknos, Behemoth and Tao went into their rings. The rings and the amulet of Overlos disappeared and the cave started collapsing.

The men started running outside in fear.

I decided to go on a mission. They assigned me a partner whose name was Eleanor Morris. I met here the next day in the office. She had short midnight blue hair which came to her shoulders and were quite spiky. She had emerald green eyes, an athletic build and small breasts. She had a tanned skin tone and she had a weird scent being the mixture of lavender and coconut. She was wearing black trousers, a purple hoodie with a black body warmer which was left open over it. She was wearing black and purple hi-tops, a dark green watch, black fingerless gloves and purple goggles that she kept on her forehead.

"Hello and nice to meet you!" I was trying to break the ice.

"Hello and while we're on our mission please don't get on my way."

"Isn't someone angry? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Having a sharp tongue doesn't mean you have a kin mind."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

"Stop right now!" the woman that would give us our mission yelled at us. "Good; now listen. In 1577, five ships left Plymouth with Francis Drake as their leader and with 160 other men on board to sail around the world. Three years later, only one ship the Golden Hind, returned to England. After crossing the Atlantic, Drake left two ships on the east coast of South America. With the three remaining ships, he then found a new route around the bottom of the continent, but when they reached the Pacific, violent storms destroyed one of the ships and caused another to turn back to England. Next, the Golden Hind sailed north along the coast of South America, attacking Spanish ports. This was because, at that time, the Spanish controlled all the gold from 'The New World' and Drake wanted it. Drake also captured Spanish ships and stole their maps and treasure. The Spanish called him 'The Master Thief of the Unknown World'. Finally, Drake sailed to North America and then crossed the Pacific to the Moluccas Islands in the southwest. Eventually, he sailed round the southern tip of Africa and arrived in England in September, 1580. When Drake returned, he was knighted by Queen Elizabeth I. He was the first Englishman to sail around the world. He had made many discoveries and had brought back an amazing fortune in treasure. When Drake died, he was buried inside the sea but no one knows exactly where. Your mission is to find where his grave is and retrieve his Titan."

"So he was a Seeker."

"I don't know what makes you so dumb but it really works."

"Stop it! Now, we have good and bad news."

"Good news first."

"As you wish; we could find a clue to Drake's grave."

"What's the bad news?"

"We don't know exactly where it is."

"What do you mean?"

"A Huntik team in Plymouth found a weird tablet in Drake's Island. Problem is it can't be decoded. Not even from titans that are supposed to be experts in solving puzzles."

"How are we supposed to do it then?"

"We have reasons to believe that the tablet is protected by Casterwill magic."

"Francis Drake was a Casterwill?"

"No but during his entire trip on the board of the Golden Hind his true intention was to find a Casterwill seeker. He was obsessed with their ancient spells and driven by the desire to become the strongest Seeker ever he continuously searched for a Casterwill. One day he found a Casterwill and fought with him. He was defeated and the Casterwill cursed him and took away all of his Titans but one; his signature Titan which is also the key of your mission."

We took a plane to New York and from there they sent us to London. In London we took a bus to Plymouth and there we took a boat to Drake's Island. There we met Mello, a Huntik Foundation Seeker.

"Hello young ones."

"Hello old man." Apparently I wasn't the only one Eleanor showed sarcasm to.

"I'm not that old…"

"Touchram!" someone had hit Mello from behind. Two men wearing suits appeared.

"Who are you?"

"Cut them down, Redcap!" both of the men took out an amulet and after chanting the Titan's summoning command, two icons resembling five claws came out from them. Then, two titans with gigantic claws appeared. They were wearing a red visor which covered their eyes. "Redcap, attack!"

Both the Titans ran at us and swung their claws.

"Hyperstride!" both of us jumped on a tree.

"Are you ready to fight?"

"Finally something we agree on; Materialise, Jirwolf!" a wolf's head was the icon of the Titan Eleanor called. The Titan was a blue wolf. I had heard about Jirwolf being an astral form.

"Where did you get that Titan?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine then; Fight with us, Sabriel!" the icon that appeared resembled the helmet of Sabriel. Sabriel was a female warrior with a sword and dark brown long hair.

"Augerfrost!" both of our opponents launched an attack against our Titans.

"Double Spell; Lightcoat!" my barrier protected our Titans.

"Why did you protect Jirwolf?"

"We're a team, right?"

"…Right. Jirwolf freeze them!" Jirwolf roared and the Redcaps froze. "Attack!" Jirwolf ran at one of the Redcaps and returned him to his amulet.

"Sabriel, your turn!" Sabriel ran at the other Redcap and swung her sword defeating it.

The men were about to summon another Titan, but Eleanor stopped them.

"Double Spell; Touchram!"

"What will we do now?"

"Find the tablet and complete our mission. We'll let the Huntik Foundation take care of these two."

We woke Mello up and he gave us a small tablet that had weird symbols.

"Have you tried using Break Spell?"

"Of course I have but nothing happens."

"Break Spell!" I used my own powers, because I had a feeling it would work and it did. The tablet somehow teleported Eleanor, Jirwolf, Sabriel, and me into a big cave with a lake in it.

"Where are we?"

"If you've come here, it means you're a Casterwill. Just as your ancestor cursed me and brought my death, I'll bring yours; Turn the Tides, Enfluxion!" Enfluxion was a water-spirit made from water.

"Who's there?"

"Francis Drake used a spell to use a part of his powers so if a Casterwill would come here he would have to face Enfluxion."

"Then the tablet…"

"The tablet was a teleporting spell. The symbols on it meant nothing. That's why the Titans couldn't decipher it. The tablet however worked under a Casterwill spell only. Drake wants to take revenge so badly…"

Enfluxion's hand extended and the mass of water hit Sabriel and Jirwolf and returned them into their amulets. That weakened us a lot.

"Touchram!" Enfluxion's water turned into a shield and my attack was stopped.

"Augerfrost!" not even Eleanor's spell got through the shield.

"This explains a lot. Drake used Enfluxion to master the water and win against his enemies. That's why the Spaniards couldn't fight against him."

Enfluxion used her water to attack us.

"Honorguard!" I stopped Enfluxion's attack.

"I have an idea but I'll need you to distract Enfluxion."

"Fine then. Help us, Feyone!" Feyone looked a lot like a human.

"Appear, Gareon!" Gareon was a green lizard.

Gareon disappeared.

"Where did your lizard go?"

"You'll find out soon. Now, will you create a diversion?"

"Feyone run across the left side of the lake and try to hit Enfluxion." Feyone obeyed but Enfuxion used her water to protect herself. I ran to the right side.

"Touchram!" my attack didn't hit Enfluxion because of her water shield. Gareon reappeared in the far end of the cave and he released an energy beam that hit Enfluxion on the back. She turned to him and used her water to hit Gareon. However, Gareon was fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Touchram!" when Enfluxion had turned her back to Eleanor, she hit the Titan.

"I guess my plan didn't work."

"But mine will. Everyone, hit Enfluxion at full force!"

"Augerfrost!"

"Kindlestrike!"

Gareon and Feyone used their blasts and finally, with the power of all four of our attacks Enfluxion was defeated. We were returned to the island and on top of the tablet, we found Enfluxion's amulet. Eleanor took the amulet and gave it to me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You are a better Seeker for her than I am. Take her."

I easily bonded with Enfluxion. We were returned to the Academy.

"How did it go?" the woman that gave us our mission turned out to be the vice headmistress and her name was Donna.

"We got Enfluxion." I was showing her the amulet.

"Did you bond with it?"

"Of course I did."

"Excellent. Now you can move to the second phase."

"What do you mean?"

"Every four years, the Huntik Academy holds a tournament. The tournament has three phases. The first phase, which you completed, was to work with a partner and acquire an amulet. The second phase is to work in a team. You'll be appointed in a team of four and then you'll be given a mission. The first two teams to complete their mission will pass to the third phase. In the third phase, the two teams will fight each other and the winner will join the Huntik Foundation. What do you think?"

Both of us accepted.

"I have a question."

"You can ask anything."

"Before we fought with Enfluxion to win her, a couple of people attacked us. They were wearing suits."

"For an unknown reason, the Organization is attacking us."

"Aren't they on our side?"

"They were supposed to but they've been attacking us for quite a long time now. They're our enemies again."

**I hope you liked it. R&R and don't forget to submit an OC. Please submit OCs only in the forum with the same name. I won't accept OCs if you don't. And when you do, don't forget to read the rules first.**


End file.
